teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Werejackal (Jackal Series)
This mythology was created by Superjokertv. Werejackals are a supernatural species of shape-shifter and are the primary protagonists within the Teen Wolf / Jackal universe. Appearance They usually appear in human form and can shift to varying degrees into a jackal-like creature with large pointy ears, fangs and glowing eyes. While most of the werejackals on the show remain in the "nearly human" form; Ryan Wilson can look like a regular jackal when transformed. Powers and Abilities A werejackal possesses the following powers. The strength of their individual powers are generally based on their rank. In terms of the hierarchy, Alphas are the strongest, followed by Betas, and then Omegas at the weakest end of the spectrum. *'Super Strength:' Werejackals possess superhuman levels of strength that allow them to break through chains and deadbolt locks, punch through brick and marble walls, and throw grown men across a room with ease. Werejackals have been seen using their strength to snap a person's neck with one hand, flipping overturned vehicles back on their wheels, and bending rebar with their bare hands to use as weapons. *'Super Speed:' Werejackals can run much faster than even the most athletic human beings. They can also run on all fours, hands and feet, in both human and in werejackal form. *'Super Agility/Reflexes:' Werejackals possess supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes that allow them to leap very high and across large distances, jump from several stories up and land lightly on their feet, and perform a multitude of acrobatic, gymnastic and martial feats such as flips, handsprings, and spinning kicks. They can also process moving objects much better than humans can, allowing them to catch projectiles in mid-air and dodge speeding bullets before they can be hit. *'Super Durability:' Though werejackals can still be receive open wounds like any other creature, they are much more durable to blunt force trauma than the regular human, allowing them to be thrown through walls and from tall heights with only minor injuries. *'Super Senses:' Werejackals, like their jackal counterparts, have extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, and smell. They can see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles and can hear whispered conversations across great distances and from outside of buildings with ease. Using their sense of smell in particular they can interpret the chemosignals that indicate identity and emotional states. These abilities help werejackals fight at night, hear approaching enemies, and locate missing people by scent. A werejackal's glowing eyes can also be used to see mystical or supernatural phenomenon that cannot be perceived by human eyes, such as a Nemeton, or a Kitsune's aura. *'Accelerated Healing:' Werewjackals possess an extraordinarily enhanced healing factor that allows them to heal from most mild to moderate wounds within moments. They have been shown to heal quickly from gunshots, stab wounds through the chest, abdomen and extremities, and broken arms, legs, and spines, but not from a broken neck. They are also immune to most human illnesses and conditions such as colds, cancer, epilepsy, asthma, etc, and cannot get high on drugs or drunk on alcohol because they heal too quickly. The only substances that werejackals are not immune to the modified canine distemper virus that was specifically designed to kill supernatural creatures. *'Shapeshifting:' Werejackals have the ability to shape their features into that of a partially lupine form, which involves glowing eyes, large pointy ears, fangs, claws, a ridged brow, and large sideburns. With practice, werejackals can learn how to only transform a few selective features as needed, such as only extending their claws to cut something, their fangs to bite something, or simply making their eyes glow to enhance their eyesight or display their supernatural nature. Some werejackals, typically Alphas (though occasionally Betas and Omegas as well), can shapeshift into more animalistic forms, such as transforming into a full jackal, or into a more beast-like monstrous form. *'Memory Manipulation:' All werejackals technically have the ability to perform a memory-sharing, but it is most commonly performed by Alphas due to the level of control and practice required to avoid harm or death towards the target. By sticking their claws into the back of a person's neck, they can view the person's memories, share their own memories with the target, or even suppress or remove memories entirely. *'Animal Instincts:' Werejackals are apex predators, and, as such, they can assert dominance over other animals such as dogs, cats and deer. They can use this ability to force them to be quiet or leave the area, or to stand down if they are acting aggressively. As a result, these animals can often be frightened by the presence of werewolves. They also have natural animal instincts that allow them to think as true animals do, though some werejackals are more in-tune with these instincts than others. Unique Alpha powers *'Resurrection:' Alphas possesses the ability to resurrect humans and other supernatural creatures back from the dead by inserting his claws into the individual's body. However, they can only bring someone back, if they have been dead for several minutes, any longer makes it impossible to bring them back. *'Power Granting:' Alphas have the ability to turn regular humans into werejackals by biting them (or, in some rare cases, by scratching them very deeply). However, this transformation is not always successful, and depending on the condition of the human, there is a risk that they could die instead of becoming a werewolf. It is also possible that an Alpha bite or scratch can cause a human to turn into a different kind of creature, such as a Kanima or werejaguar. *'Alpha Roar:' Alphas have the ability to roar so powerfully that they can scare away weaker creatures and force Betas and Omegas to submit, to transform into werejackal form, or to return to human form. This roar can also empower the members of their pack, allowing them to fight through serious injuries enough to access their powers, which are often weakened or inaccessible when the werejackal is in extreme pain. *'Healing Disruption:' Alphas possess a mystical energy that causes injuries they inflict on lower-ranking supernatural creatures with accelerated healing abilities to take much longer to heal than a normal wound would. Weaknesses *'Silver:' Silver can kill a Werejackal who are extremely allergic to it. They are vulnerable to weapons edged with or made of silver, due to the fact that as long as a Werejackal is in contact with silver, they cannot heal their wounds and will be severely weakened, nor can they transform. So long as silver bullets are in a Werejackal, they cannot heal, and must remove them first to do so. A direct hit to vital organs with silver bullets will result in almost instant death. Alpha Werejackals are able to push silver bullets out of their body through muscle pressure, which is a faster way to remove them than digging them out, albeit quite painful. *'Electricity:' Werejackals are incredibly vulnerable to electricity, which, for unknown reasons, seems to interfere with the nature of their abilities. For this reason, hunters have been known to use cattle-prod tasers to incapacitate jackals in order to capture them, and will hook them up to car batteries with electrical wires in order to torture them. Lower voltages will simply prevent a jackal from transforming or healing, while higher voltages can easily knock out or even kill a werejackal. *'Wolfsbane:' Werejackals can be weakened or killed by exposure to wolfsbane, depending on the species and the method of exposure. Blue wolfsbane (also known as Nordic Blue Monkshood) is an extremely potent strain that will poison and kill a werecreature, while purple wolfsbane causes intense and terrifying hallucinations, and yellow wolfsbane acts as a non-lethal sedative. *'Letharia Vulpina:' Letharia Vulpina, a species of lichen known as "wolf lichen," is a neon-green moss that has been used for centuries to poison jackals, wolves, foxes, and coyotes by mixing it in with their food. Though this lichen does not appear to be fatal to werejackals, werewolves, werecoyotes, and kitsunes, it does seem to weaken them considerably for several days until it wears off. *'Modified Canine Distemper Virus:' An assassin in the Deadpool named The Chemist invented a modified version of the canine distemper virus that can weaken and kill werewolves. Those who are exposed to this virus will begin to sweat before slowly losing control over their transformations, either because they can't transform into a werewolf or because they can't transform back into a human. It then starts to cause them to begin bleeding black blood from their noses, ears, mouths, and nail-beds, and to develop darkened veins around their eyes, mouth, and temples. From there, the werewolf is then stricken completely blind, after which point they will only have minutes to live. Fortunately, it has been discovered that ingesting wild purple reishi mushrooms are both a cure and a vaccine for this virus. *'Full Moon:' Though being a werejackal is considered a gift in the supernatural community due to the increased strength, speed, stamina, and healing abilities that it provides, it also comes with a price, which is that the werewolf becomes extremely feral, bloodthirsty, and easy to anger on the full moon, when they are at the height of their power. For this reason, werewolves must be trained to control themselves on full moons in order to prevent harm and exposure to bystanders and to avoid the wrath of the werewolf hunters who patrol wooded areas during the nights of the full moon for just such a loss of control. *'Intense Emotions:' The transformation into a jackal can be easily triggered by intense emotions such as anger, fear, stress, or any other sensation that increases the heart rate, which, especially for newly-bitten werejackals, puts them at risk of losing control and can result in harm to innocent civilians, exposure to the human world, and can also put the werewolf at risk of being killed by a hunter as punishment for anything they did while transformed. *'Lunar Eclipse:' During the phase of a lunar eclipse where the moon is completely covered in the earth's umbral shadow, a Werejackal or other werecreature will lose all of their powers, including their super strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities, making them vulnerable to anyone seeking to take advantaged of this weakness and harm or kill them. *'Mountain Ash:' Rowan wood, or the ashes that result from burning it (known as mountain ash), are effective barriers against the supernatural, including werejackals. If a building is surrounded by rowan or mountain ash in an unbroken circle, a werejackal will be unable to enter it, nor will they be able to leave it if they are in the building when the circle was created. For this reason, many Druids, Banshees, Chimeras, and other humans who are "in the know" and can safely handle mountain ash use it in order to protect themselves or to create traps for werejackals and other supernatural creatures. Known Werejackals Category:Terminologies Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Jackal Series Category:Species